A New Life
by lexy98
Summary: Liv comes home after not seeing Maddie for 8 years. Liv is struggling to find a job and raise her daughter, while Maddie has 3 kids of her own with her husband Diggy. after a fight the last time they saw eachother Will these too work it out and show a good example for their daughters
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, so this is my first story on here, I would love to hear what everyone thinks, so please leave a review, Thanks hope Y'all enjoy!_

My stomach is doing flips inside me as I make my way from my house to the restaurant where I am meeting Maddie. I wonder what she is going to say, what she is going to think. I park my car in the parking lot of the restaurant , I place my hand over the small bump on my tummy, and can't help but let my mind wander. I jump when a car alarm starts ringing behind me, I quickly fix my blonde curls before opening the door to the restaurant.

My eyes scan the faces before landing on my own, well a version of my own. My twin sister Maddie sitting at a booth in the back corner, her straight blonde hair falls in front of her face as she looks up and waves me over.

"Liv, how are you" she says, standing up, and wrapping her arms around me.

"Pretty good" I reply before taking a seat across from her. We start catching up, I ask her about Diggy and the house, she asks about my job. A tall brunette, wearing a black apron and a white shirt approaches our table.

"Hi," she says a smile gleaming across her face " My name is Jessica and I will be your server today"

When the waitress leaves Maddie turns to me, "I'm surprised your not getting something to drink," referring to my order of a sprite.

"I'm surprised too," I state before realizing Maddie only ordered a coke "but hey, neither are you"

A smile spreads across Maddies face "You said you had some news when you called earlier, what's up?"

"You had news too Maddie" I want to avoid this topic for as long as possible. I never want to explain to my sister that the guy I was dating left me as soon as he found out I was pregnant. She always thought I had bad taste in men and this is just another example, but this time it comes with a permanent reminder.

"Let's say them at the same time" My sister smiles

"okay" how am I going to do this how am I going to tell her "1" I'm not doing this I can't "2" she can't know, maybe I can just leave never talk to any of my family again "3, I'm pregnant" the words slip out of my mouth before I know what I'm saying. I am so relived that's over with, wait what did Maddie say. Oh my, Maddie said she was pregnant. I look up to see a look of shock on my sisters face. "Congratulations Maddie, I'm really happy for you"

"uh.. Yeah thanks... you too, so are you and Drake going to get married, or is it Drakes?" Maddies face tenses at this thought.

"Yes it's Drakes, no we are not getting married Drake left me"

"Oh Liv"

**15 Years Later**

"sweetie" I woke up to my mom's hand slightly shaking my shoulder, "we are almost there" my eyes flickered open to see an approaching city out the front window.

"I can't believe we are doing this mom" I sat up straight in my seat as I looked towards my mother.

"Listen, Clea I know this is going to be hard but, we are going to be with family, you'll be at the same school as your cousin Kacey, just... just trust me."

15 minutes later we are pulling up in front of a light brown house, "Clea, will grab a bag from the back" my mom smiled at me, and grabbed my hand giving it a tight squeeze "Things are going to turn around for us, I promise." She let go of my hand before opening her door and stepping out of the vehicle. As I was getting my stuff together in the front my mother opened the back and gave me a look that said come help.

I grabbed my pink duffle bag and one suitcase when I heard my grandmas voice "Don't make the poor girl work too hard"

"Mom, it's good to see you" my mom dropped her bags as she went in for a hug.

"We are so glad to have you here" my grandma pushed my mom's chin up with 2 of her fingers "Stay as long as you need Liv"

Grandma then walked over to me giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then took the bags out of my hands and carried them inside.

"So, this will be your room," my grandma sighed as tears filled her eyes "I've missed you so much Clea, you've really changed since I last saw you"

"I've missed you too grandma" I barely remember the last time I saw my grandparents, I was 7 years old, and my mom brought me down for the weekend. Her and my aunt got into a huge fight, she talked to my grandparents occasionally on the phone, until the phone calls were limited to birthdays and holidays. Until 3 weeks ago that is, mom lost her job and couldn't find work. When my grandpa called on her birthday, I remember coming home seeing her sobbing on the floor, she had told him everything. That's when mom told me we were moving here to live with grandma and grandpa until we got back on our feet.

I was getting settled, I had set up my desk just the way I like it, notebooks for y poetry is always on top, when there was a knock at the door. I can hear my grandmas footsteps walking to the front door, and then I heard voices that I haven't heard since I was a kid. Just then my grandma yelled up the stairs "Liv, your sister is here"

_Chapter 2 will hopefully be out tomorrow, please leave a review, and any suggestions!_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm pulling up to my parents house, with my 3 kids Kacey, Blake, and Becca. Becca leans forward and points to a small red car parked in front, "Mom who's car is that?"

"I don't know sweetie grandma must have visitors," I answer before pulling in behind the car. My kids all pile out of the car, and Becca goes running to the door, while Blake and Kacey both slowly make their way to the house. Becca stands anxiously at the door for the rest of us t0 join her "You can knock" I say from the drive way. That's the only push Becca need, she instantly knocks three times on the door. My mom opens the door just as I reach it, "Hi, mom" I say before leaning in for a hug "Do you have someone over?" I ask glancing back at the car.

"Well, Maddie that's kind of why I wanted you to come over today," My mom stops talking to hug each of my kids.

After the kids are sent downstairs I continue my question "So, who's here?"

"Well," my mom's face grows tense as she puts up one finger, and walks over to the stairs, "Liv, your sister's here"

I walk over to my mom "mom, I... I don't want to do this right now"

"Just give her a chance Maddie"

"Maddie," I look up to see Liv standing at the top of the stairs, "I'm so glad to see you"

"Well, I have to go get a few things for supper I will be back in a bit" Mom slowly backs away and leaves me standing in her front porch with my sister staring down at me.

"Listen, Maddie," Liv started

"Liv, I don't want to hear it" I cut her off, I marched into the kitchen

"Maddie, I'm sorry, I was wrong" Liv followed me into the kitchen "Maddie, we need to get along, for the kids, I want Clea to get to know her family"

I sighed, " your right" I said turning around to face my sister "I want my kids to know you too, Liv, I just want to let you know that I was only trying to help,"

"I know I'm sorry, I over reacted" There was then footsteps coming down the stairs, then a tall girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes came around the corner.

"Clea" I was stunned at how much she had grown up

Clea looked at me with her big blue eyes the glanced at her mom "Clea, you remember your aunt Maddie right?"

"No" Clea walked right past me and grabbed a bottle of water

"Of course you do, you and her daughter, your cousin, used to play together all the time"

She just stared at her mother for a few seconds before responding "Oh so you mean I have more friends you forced me to leave"

"Clea" Liv's voice tensed, Clea rolled her eyes and walked back up to her room.

"Rooney " Diggy's voice rang from the front porch

"Is that Diggy" Liv exclaims as he walks over to her his arms spread out wide "good to see you" she say as she go into a hug. He walks over to me, and leans down placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I saw your mom outside, she picked up supper, I think we are eating as soon as your dad gets home"

"Great I should go see if Clea's okay" Liv says sighing before turning around, and heading up stairs

"So, you and your sister patched things up" Diggy asked

"I think so, I just hope it can stay this way"

"I'm sure everything will be fine" Diggy places his arm around my shoulders and squeezes .


End file.
